The One Gun That Ruined Two Lives
by xXPurpleLightningXx
Summary: Its a Story about love and Suicide.


She sits there day after day watching him.

He is her best friend, but she wishes he would tell her he loves her.

This girl, you see was in love with him, and day after day she would want to confess her love to him, but she was just too scared. She was scared he would say he didn't love her, that he would reject her.

One day while the girl is writing in her diary, her best friend is walking to her house with a bouquet of multi-coloured roses.

The girl is home alone so she picks up a sheet of paper, and begins a letter.

_Charlie Edmund Vice,_

_You might find this saddening, but I need to tell you the truth._

_Everyday I sit and watch you, I love the way you smile, the way you laugh, the way your hair just sits there looking perfect even though you haven't done anything to it._

_Every time you smile it makes me smile to see you so happy, but I feel so sad that I can never make you happy._

_Your smile, your laugh and your happiness have kept me going this long._

_But since she has been in you life, my heart has been breaking. _

_It saddens me that I could never make you happy, like she does._

_My life doesn't seem worth living anymore._

_I want you to remember that my love for you will continue even if my heart stops beating, I love you._

_Goodbye forever, your best friend,_

_Johanna Cecelia Eloise_

Johanna realises that while writing this she had begun crying, the ink was running a bit where her tears had leaked.

Johanna walked to the attic, to retrieve the riffle her father kept for when he went hunting. She checked to see if there were any bullets in it, there was.

She walked back towards her bedroom and laid the gun on her bed.

Johanna looked around her bed for the last time, her bed had the pink fluffy doona cover on it and he pillows had matching pillow cases. The white carpet was still nice and fluffy. On her dressing table the picture of her and him stood. She went over and picked it up realising the last thing she said to him was 'She is good for you, keep her.'

Johanna picked up her mobile phone and dialled his phone.

"Hello." He answered.

"I just wanted to say Goodbye, and look in my dresser when I'm gone."

"Joey? What are you talking about?" He sounded confused.

"I'm sorry; you will always be my best friend. Remember my dresser." Johanna hung up on him after the final words.

This phone call made him run, he dropped the roses and ran towards her house, as he reached her bedroom door he heard her scream out that she loved him.

He opened her door just as he heard the gun go off.

In just a millisecond he saw her brains splatter on her wall and the carpet.

Her body dropped to the floor, he walked over to her slowly and cradled her in his arms.

It seemed like it had been hours since she blasted her brains when the police came.

The officer had walked into the room to find a boy holding a girl's body with a hole though her head. The officer walked over to the boy and placed a hand on his shoulder. The officer then tried to pull the boy up.

The boy started yelling at the officer to not take him away from his love.

The boy finally gave in but asked for one thing, if he could look in her dresser for something.

The officer nodded so he walked over to the dresser and began searching through the drawers. The boy found the note and began reading it.

The boy's knees collapsed and he broke down sobbing.

The officer pulled the letter from the boys grip, as he read it though he realised that this was defiantly a suicide. A suicide of love.

Three days later Johanna's funeral service was held.

Her best friend Charlie spoke about how much he loved her and how he would have told her so, except he was just to scared that she didn't love him. He even talked about how he was walking to her house to tell her he loved her when she died.

They read an entry from her diary, it said 'I love Charlie so much but he just doesn't notice me like that. I wish he would just tell me he loved me. When I see her with that girl I get so jealous, I think he likes her.'

Charlie broke down when they read it out, if she had just wait for a little bit longer maybe, there wouldn't have to be a funeral.

A few weeks and 20 counselling sessions later Charlie still wasn't the same.

One day Charlie hung a banner from his balcony, it said, "I love you Johanna, even after my heart stops beating I will love you. I will see you up there my love."

Charlie stood on his balcony with his father's shotgun. Charlie pressed the gun to his head and pulled the trigger.


End file.
